Quedate conmigo
by valee-142224
Summary: Marceline es una chica tranquila, que no busca nada, no necesita a nadie, o eso al menos es lo que piensa, ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue alguien a alterar su mundo y a hacer cosas que no sabia que estaría dispuesta a hacer?


**9 de julio por la tarde...**

Parecía una fiesta como cualquiera, una reunión con los amigos de siempre para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gumball, un chico estúpido pero de buen corazón y bastante agradable cuando se lo proponía aunque lo encontraba un poco amanerado... y las chicas morían por el, le gustaba hacer grandes eventos para cualquier ocasión y que todos sabían, eran las mejores fiestas, aunque yo ese día me había planteado demasiado si ir o no, Lumpy no tenía nadie con quien ir, y esa mujer si que es fastidiosa cuando quiere conseguir algo, así que acepte, me vino a buscar a casa y no acepto que me vistiera con cualquier cosa, la gran diva, no podía aceptar llegar con alguien en esas condiciones.

 _\- Marceline ! puedes arreglarte y parecer una persona decente POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA !_

 _\- no le veo el crimen a usar zapatillas, short y una polera -_ dije mientras observaba mi atuendo-

 _\- ay es que tu no entiendes nada! habrá chicos muy muy lindos y chicas también que puedan interesarte - dijo Lumpy poniendo cara sobre lo MUY obvio que era lo que intentaba decirme-_

Todos sabían que yo era bisexual, aunque en ese momento no me movían mucho el piso los chicos. Y de no ser por ese cumpleaños... todo seguiría así.

 _\- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, que es legal para ti que use, después de todo es solo un cumpleaños, no el matrimonio del príncipe de Inglaterra, Lumpy_

 _\- ES QUE NUNCA HAS IDO A LAS FIESTAS DE GUMBALL SON OMG! SON FABULOSAS y el también es alguien bastante fabuloso_

 _\- espera, te gusta Gumball por eso me llevas?_

 _\- no, pero debo tener con quien entretenerme para olvidar a Brandon, ese maldito me destruyo Marcy!_

 _\- bien... dame 5 minutos y me adecento un poco_

 _\- Por favor nena que lo NE CE SI TAS ..._

 _\- Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo por ti Lumpy? estoy cansada tuve... entrenamiento físico con una de las amigas de Bonnie -_ Dije mientras Lumpy hacia sus típicas muecas cuando decía algo así, odiaba cuando hacia referencia a mis ligues espontáneos.-

Así era mi vida, entre chicas y chicas y chicas que querían algo serio, encadenarme, y quitarme mis alas, ¿ellas no podían entender que quería solo entretenerme un rato? ni siquiera les daba esperanzas, odiaba eso, no me gustaba la gente que ilusionaba, yo era directa, les decía desde un comienzo, ellas pensaban que me controlarían, ilusas.

 _\- Ya Lumpy? así esta bien?_ -iba con una polera descotada negra simple, unos jeans ajustados azul oscuro y unas zapatillas converse negras con un abrigo encima, julio era cruel en esos días y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello-

 _-Bueno... tendrá que ser ya no tenemos tiempo! ¡¿no te puedes quitar ese pañuelo no pega en nada con tu atuendo?!_

 _\- no Lumpy.. la amiga de Bonnie dejo... secuelas en mi piel, entiendes?_

 _-idiota... ya vamos..._

Para variar, llegamos tarde, con Lumpy uno nunca podía ser puntual, y bueno tampoco era lo mio, el lugar era lindo, tipo terraza y muy nublado mis ojos se fueron directamente a la carne que estaba en la parrilla... era inevitable, como amor a primera vista, al lado había una mesa con varios alcoholes y bebidas para todo gusto, habían ya unas 20 personas dentro, también habían cosas para picar y una gran torta de chocolate con 18 velas encima flameando.

Lumpy ataco directamente al alcohol, y me abandono a mi suerte, al menos conocía a todos, o al menos a la gran mayoría.

Finn se acerco, era tan odioso aveces, y algo extraño, aunque era uno de mis mejores amigo, cualquiera a leguas se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorado de mi, una vez intento besarme mientras dormía y había bebido mucho esa noche, suerte que desperté y lo aleje de inmediato, nunca más tocamos el tema pero aveces su presencia me sigue resultando incomoda, aunque sé que siempre puedo contar con él.

 _-Hola Marcie! te ves muy linda... -_ se sonrojo-

 _\- ehh gracias Finn.. que tal todo? que han echo en nuestra ausencia?_

 _\- bueno, Jake ya ataco el alcohol y esta un poco estúpido como siempre_

 _-hey! escuche mi nombre que pasa hermanito? hola Marceline que tal estas demonio?_

 _\- hola idiota... Finn deberías cuidar a tu hermanito desde ya..._

Jake era uno de los mayores, pero era un estúpido, su novia estaba de viaje en China por una beca y últimamente se había comportado mas estúpido de lo normal, era alto con cabello castaño rubio, y ojos cafés profundos, buen chico, pero muy estúpido, como la mayoría de los hombres, algunas chicas babeaban por el, pero el estaba embobado con su novia, Allison, le aunque todos le decíamos arcoiris, era bastante alegre, cantaba, bailaba era muy lista, eramos amigas de pequeñas, aunque ella es mayor, yo era una de las menores en realidad tenia 16 y casi todos iban ya a cumplir los 18.

Me fui a una esquina un poco mas solitaria, le estaban cantando el cumpleaños feliz, y un amigo de el que no conocía cantaba a todo pulmón y celebraba más que Gumball incluso, se notaba que el alcohol ya había echo efecto en él aunque resultaba muy... guapo.

La gente se empezó a juntar y comenzaban los juegos, eran sencillos, por una lado había una mesa gigante con vasos con variedades de tragos servidos, nadie sabia que tenían, y la verdad asustaban algunos, consistían en ponerse en parejas, cada uno a los extremos de las mesas, y tirar una pelotita pequeña e intentar introducirla en alguno de los vasos y tu pareja debía tomarlo el vaso que tenia la pelotita dentro y así sucesivamente repetirlo con todas las parejas, a mi me toco contra Jake y a Lumpy contra Finn, tuve la suerte que de Jake no tenia mucha puntería en esos momentos y por suerte el único que tenia la pelotita era un vaso de bebida solo, Lumpy en cambio le tocaron solamente tragos destilados, Finn tenia una puntería admirable, aparte que de sorpresa llego Brandon ya nadie la podía quitar del alcohol, ya la habíamos perdido.

Otros juegos de cartas también, gente golpiandose de reto, gente cumpliendo retos ridículos y los típicos "yo nunca nunca..." la gente reía y todos se veían muy divertidos, había gente bailando también, a mi no me gustaba mucho bailar, el chico que estaba cantando el cumpleaños feliz a todo pulmón se veía muy contento bailando, y derrepente fue a tomar un vaso de ron puro y se estaba acercando a mi lugar, era la única sentada como lo vi cansado decidí pararme y cederle el puesto mientras iba por un trozo de carne que estaba tentándome desde que llegue.

Vi que se sentó en mi lugar, mientras comía mi carne me observaba, y yo lo veía de reojo, me estaba poniendo incomoda pero... de buena manera creo, lo miro y levanto su vaso en forma de saludo hacia mi, yo sonreí y me acerque.

Iba a hablarle, era el único que se veía un poco cuerdo entre los demás, pero me interrumpieron.

 _\- HEY MARSHALL, VEN!_ \- Grito Jake desde el extremo de la terraza.

El chico fue de mala gana, mirándome de reojo, creo que lo había echo toda la noche, yo lo vi caminar, caminaba de una manera poco habitual, me gustaba como se veía, era... algo fuera de lo común para mi.


End file.
